


Bad, Bad Dreams

by mrfruitpunch



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blood, Comfort/Angst, Everyone lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfruitpunch/pseuds/mrfruitpunch
Summary: wrote this really quick cause this tag needs content
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Bad, Bad Dreams

Blood, there’s so much blood and shouting and the shouting sounds like sirens. The pain is back and it’s repeating, lapping over itself like a broken record. I’m in the backseat, it looks like a regular car but there’s medical equipment. Larry- Larry or a nurse, Larry as a nurse? Grabs my arm but god I just want the pain to go away. I thrash like chains are holding me down. There’s blood on my face, when did it get on my face. 

The sirens sound like they’re screaming ‘Orange’ like St. Peter’s call for my death. I can’t get enough air, the blood’s choking me, the siren is screaming for me. And, all at once, I’m in my bed. The room is cool, with a passed-midnight blue, my legs are tangled up in sheets, and Pink lays on the pillow opposite mine. He watches me for a second, hand still grasping my wrist. 

“Are you okay?” He asks in the softest voice, hesitant to let go. I feel myself nodding before I know the answer.

“Bad dream,” I breathe, and he lets go of my wrist to stroke my hair back. “I’m sorry.”

He rests his hand on the back of my head, “we all have bad dreams man, don’t worry.” He says with finality, resting his forehead on mine and closing his eyes. I lean into the embrace, pulling him closer by his waist.


End file.
